The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts
The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts is the 8th episode of the first season and the 8th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The sisters stumble across a truth spell in the Book of Shadows and are put in the dangerous position of having to hear and speak the truth for 24 hours. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau Guest Stars *Brad Greenquist as Gavin *Michelle Brookhurst as Tanya Parker *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster *Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland *Jason Stuart as Martin *Richard Gilbert-Hill as Dr. Oliver Mitchell Co-Starring *Craig Thomas as Alex Pearson Magical Notes Spells ''The Truth Spell'' In 1998, Prue Halliwell had cast this spell to find out what her boyfriend, Andy Trudeau, would truly think when she told him that she was a witch. When she told him, Andy couldn't accept it. However, when the spell wore out, he forgot. However, Prue broke up with him anyway, thinking that it would be better to end the relationship now instead of later. :For those who want the :truth revealed, :Opened hearts and secrets :unsealed, :From now until it's :now again, :After which the memory :ends. :Those who now are :in this house, :Will hear the truth :from other's mouths. Powers *'Telekinesis ': Used by Prue to move a pyramid across her table, to move her table to push Gavin to the wall and to open a door. *'Molecular Immobilization ': Piper used it to freeze a box of cereal she knocked over and to freeze Gavin. *'Premonition': Phoebe received a premonition of Gavin killing Tanya. *'Blue Energy Beam ': Used by Gavin to kill his victims. *'Thermokinesis' : Hannah lights Rex's cigar by blowing on it. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * In this episode Piper and Leo share their first kiss. * Prue says that if she or her sisters have daughters, that they'll be witches. Piper's children are boys and are witches too but since no male was born into the family, Prue, just like her grandmother, believes only females would receive powers. * This is the first time the "Truth Spell" is used on one of the Charmed Ones' boyfriends. Paige later uses the spell in "Necromancing the Stone" on her boyfriend Nate to see how his reaction would be to her being a witch but Paige modified it to make it affect only Nate. * This is the first episode where a demon or warlock is vanquished by a non-magical method: the bar through Gavin's third eye. It is an uncommon occurrence on the show, but it does sometimes happen, such as when the Wendigo is killed by a flare gun and the Succubus is killed by being set on fire. * This is the first episode to introduce Time Travel. * This episode scored 4.6 million viewers. * Phoebe realizes the demon must be from the future when three things occur - when the demon they're fighting can't be found in the Book of Shadows, a button's material can't be identified and a premonition about Tanya. * Due to Gavin having killed some of the people, who according to him, were involved in the creation of the vaccine that would destroy warlocks, it's possible he still succeeded in the task and erased his own timeline. Because of this, it's likely that the vaccine was never created. * This is the first confirmation that Rex and Hannah are warlocks, displaying magical abilities. *Although credited as Gavin, the warlock is never referred to by name in the episode. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a combo reference to the TV series The X-Files ', because of the quote "the truth is out there," and the common phrase "the truth hurts". The plot has similarities to the 1997 X-Files episode "Synchrony", which also involved a mysterious time traveler from the future who has come to the present to kill the scientists who were going to make an important discovery. *The movie the sisters see is called "Love's Deadly Desire," which could be a reference to two films Holly Marie Combs has made: Love's Deadly Triangle and Chain of Desire. * The plot of this episode shares many similarities with the original Terminator film of 1984. Both plots feature an 'evil' traveling back in time to prevent someone from being born, in order to stop the good they can potentially do. Glitches *When Dr. Mitchell was killed by Gavin, his eyes turned pure white, yet when the Charmed Ones saw him, his eyes were normal. *When Piper and Phoebe ran to the place where Dr. Mitchell was killed, Prue arrived around 2 seconds later, which is impossible as Piper and Phoebe were way ahead of her. Also, Prue didn't have a reason to run there, because she didn't know about Phoebe's premonition. *After Phoebe has a premonition of Tanya's murder, she tells Piper she had a premonition of a woman about to be murdered. However, when they arrive to Dr. Mitchell's murder, Piper tells Prue Phoebe just saw this murder happen. *When Prue was flipping through the Book of Shadows, she turned the page to ''the Truth Spell, yet in the next shot there is the Demons page. *When Prue was flipping through the Book of Shadows, the position of bookmarks changes in between shots. *When Gavin asked Prue about the girl she was standing next to the elevator with Phoebe, Prue said "I don't remember," which was a lie, even though she's supposed to be under the influence of the Truth Spell and thus unable to lie. Music *"One More Murder" by Better Than Ezra *"Love and Terror" by Merril Bainbridge Gallery Episode Stills 013.jpg 029.jpg 03.jpg Quotes :(Phoebe and Piper are fighting over the coffee cup.) :Prue:' When are you two gonna stop fighting over him and grow up? :'Piper:' When Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him. :'Phoebe:' Well, that doesn't matter now because I have to go protect the innocent. :'Piper:' So, we'll call it truce... temporarily. I'll just take this to Leo. ''(She does so.) :Phoebe: How am I suppose to figure out who the girl in my vision is? :Prue: Well, what did she look like? :Phoebe: Well, she was about 5'3", hair was lightish. :Prue: That's it? :Phoebe: It's not on video tape. I can't just rewind it. :(The sisters are under the truth spell) :Phoebe: I'm game. Prue, what do you think of me? :Prue: While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end. Oh God, that is so enough. :Piper: Oh my God, this could be very dangerous. :Phoebe: I'm kinda diggin' it. Piper, what do you really think of your boss? :Piper: I think he's a self serving jerk who must have a very small penis. Oh my God, I'm gonna be so fired. :Piper: Leo, wait. :Leo: Yeah? :Piper: Can I ask you a question? :Leo: Sure. :Piper: Do you need another shirt? :Leo: No, I got one in the truck. Thanks. :Piper: Leo, wait that wasn't my question. :Leo: It wasn't. :Piper: No. I was just wondering…do you ever think of me? :Leo: Yeah. :Piper: In what way? As a friend sort of way or… :Leo: You have beautiful eyes. :Piper: That's a good way. :Leo: I'm sorry. (They laugh.) That was totally inappropriate wasn't it? :Piper: No, not at all. Ah, what the hell…Leo, how do you feel about women who make the first move? :Leo: I don't know. I'm still waiting for it to happen. :Piper: Goodness. :(Piper kisses him.) :Leo: Ahh…how do you feel about guys who make the second move? :Piper: Love 'em. (They kiss again.) :Phoebe: Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do. :Prue: I'm late for work. I gotta go. :Piper: Prue! :Phoebe: What's up? Spill it. :Prue: I cast a truth spell! :(She runs out of the kitchen and Phoebe and Piper follow her) International Titles *'French:' Menace du futur (Threat From the Future) * Finnish: 'Totuus on tuolla ulkona ''(The Truth Is Out There) *'''Polish: Prawda leży daleko... i boli (The Truth Lies Far... and It Hurts) *'Czech:' Pohled z budoucnosti (View From the Future) *'Slovak:' Pravda je vo hviezdach... a bolí (The Truth is in the Stars... and It Hurts) *'Serbian:' Istina je tamo,i boli (The Truth Is Out There, and It Hurts) *'Italian:' Il terzo occhio (The Third Eye) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''A Verdade Está Lá Fora... e Magoa ''(The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts) *'Russian:' Горькая правда pravda (The Bitter Truth) * Spanish (Spain): La verdad es dolorosa (The Truth is Painful) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La verdad está ahí ... y duele (The Truth is There ... and It Hurts) *'German:' Der Wahrheitszauber (The Truth Spell) *'Hungarian:' Az igazság fáj'' (The Truth Hurts)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1